


Prodigal Son

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Family Issues, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Owen can't escape from his past all the time.





	Prodigal Son

When he's drunk, Owen sometimes sifts through a box that full of sentimental rubbish: photographs, awards, and at the bottom is the letter.  
  
 _Dear Son,  
You're never coming back. It's been five years; when you are going to forgive and forget, Owen?_  
  
There's a blank space on the page, where a taped cheque for a two hundred quid used to be.  
  
 _You're my curse and your father's son. Despite what he's done, you shouldn't be afraid of that.  
-Mum_  
  
Owen wants to chuck the letter in the bin, or take a lighter and watch it burn, but he never does.


End file.
